Other World
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Kaito, Len, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru terjebak di sebuah dunia yang aneh, penuh monster, berbahaya dan tidak jelas ada dimana mereka berada, Mereka harus bertempur melawan monster demi menyelamatkan hidup mereka, tapi siapa sangka penyebab utama mereka secara paksa masuk ke dunia itu adalah...RnR PLEASE XD *di gampar* /Chalice bingung dengan Judulnya/dan fic ini bukan shounen-ai
1. Beginning

Chalice : Yeiiy! mutlipechap lagi XD hahahaha, entah kenapa chalice lebih suka mutliple-chap XD.

Len : *menghela nafas pasrah*

Rin : *pasrah*

Chalice : Semoga kalian senang membaca fic saya yang gaje ini XD

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan crypton future media, chalice hanya yang punya nih Fic XD.

Warning : GaJe, abal, Kaga jelas, kaga nyambung, TYPO, kesalahan mengeja EYD, Cacad, Aneh, De el el.

Summary : Kaito, Len, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru terjebak di sebuah dunia yang aneh, penuh monster, berbahaya dan tidak jelas ada dimana mereka berada, Mereka harus bertempur melawan monster demi menyelamatkan hidup mereka, tapi siapa sangka penyebab utama mereka secara paksa masuk ke dunia itu adalah... RnR PLEASE XD *di gampar*

Note : Kemungkinan besar Fic ini akan kerasukan (?) Oc-Oc saya XD tapi tenang aja kaga terlalu banyak kok, cuman 35 (apanya kaga banyak! itu banyak tau! *bunuh chalice*)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Di musim panas... ya siapa yang tidak senang di musim panas?

Liburan musim panaslah yang membuat para murid senang pada musim panas...

Termasuk 4 lelaki yang bersahabat ini yang sedang berlibur di sebuah villa dekat pantai.

Mari saya kenalkan siapa-siapa saja mereka.

Lelaki berambut biru itu dan memakai syal di musim panas itu adalah Kaito Shion, putra dari keluarga Shion (kelak hari dia akan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan itu) yang memiliki perusahaan yang terkaya sejepang (lebay Alert), lelaki yang terkenal akan ehem... yanderenya (Kaito : SEJAK KAPAN SAYA JADI YANDEREEE?!/Chalice : udah, buat aja kaya gitu *di gergaji es balok*), dingin, masa bodo dan Cuek (Chalice : Semoga berhasil membuat karakter seperti itu *berdoa*).

Lelaki berambut Ungu rambut diikat kuda bernama Gakupo kamui, dia adalah keturunan Samurai, karena itu dia ahli dalam kendo dan memainkan pedang, Rumahnya adalah rumah model tradisional rumah jepang tetapi sangat luas tanahnya dan ada kolam ikan di perkarangan rumahnya (enak nya... pengen nih punya rumah kaya gitu *berimajinasi*) sering dipanggil 'wanita' karena rambutnya yang panjang itu, sifatnya sangat kekanakan dan mesum (Chalice : *dibunuh*)

Lelaki berambut coklat, berkacamata itu adalah Kiyoteru Hiyama, lelaki yang kelak hari meneruskan Perusahaan ayahnya yang kaga kalah kayanya dengan keluarga shion, walau begitu mereka berdua atau mereka berempat adalah sahabat yang lengket [berkat lem tikus *di bunuh*], orang yang sangat tenang, bijak, dan santai.

Terakhir adalah Lelaki honey blonde, diikat twintail dan bermata azure bernama Len Kagamine, lelaki yang satu-satunya Shota dan Paling pendek diantara mereka berempat, Dia memiliki pekerjaan sebagai actor, model dan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun, Walau dia kecil dan kelihatan lemah, tenaganya itu kuat karena dia selalu berlatih biar kaya ade rai gitu ( chalice : *bayangin lalu pingsan dengan nosebleed*) lelaki yang sangat kekanakan, santai, baik, dan jahil, tetapi jika kalian memanggilnya shota dia akan mengamuk dan menjadi yandere dengan indahnya...

Oke, perkenalan sudah selesai, kita mulai ceritanya.

Di malam hari, yap mereka ke sebuah kuburan untuk menguji nyali.

"Ayo, cepetan! kalian lama!" teriak Len sambil melambai-lambaikan dua tangannya seperti orang mau terbang(?).

"Geez... sabar, kau sangat tidak pernah sabaran, Lenny!" omel Gakupo kesal.

Kaito dan Kiyoteru hanya diam saja dan terus jalan dengan santai (sedangkan Gakupo dia berjalan cepat karena malas mendengar teriakan Len) sedangkan Len masih teriak-teriak menyuruh mereka cepetan.

Len menunggu di tempat pintu masuk (?) Kuburan, Teman-temannya sudah baru sampai di sana.

"Baiklah, kita undi siapa yang jalan duluan oke" ucap Len dan mengeluarkan 4 kertas panjang.

3 temannya mengangguk dan menerima kertas itu.

"HOREE! AKU YANG TERAKHIR!" teriak Len.

"Aku yang kedua" ucap Kaito dengan muka datar.

"Ketiga" ucap Kiyoteru melihat tulisan tiga di kertas itu.

"HUWEEEE! MASA AKU YANG PERTAMA SIIIH!" protes Gakupo sambil nangis dan meluk pohon terdekat.

"Sudahlah, Gakupo! ini memang nasibmu yang pertama! dan ayo cepetan jalan!" protes Len sambil narik-narik baju belakang Gakupo agar dia segera melepaskan pelukan ke pohon itu.

"KAGAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU YANG PERTAMAAA! HUWEEEE!" Tangisan Gakupo menjadi-jadi.

Len hanya menumbuhkan 4 siku-siku di kepalanya dan berjuang menarik Gakupo.

Kaito dan Kiyoteru hanya memilih diam dan mereka berada di belakang Len.

"Kalau begitu, Len aja yang pertama" usul Kaito dengan muka datar.

"OGAAAH!" protes Len.

"Yaudah kalau mau kita berempat aja yang masuk" usul Kiyoteru dengan santainya.

" Itumah kita kaga jadi uji nyali!" teriak Len protes.

"Udahlah, kaga apa, malah bagus, kalau ada roh kita bisa keroyokin dia, mau gak usulku ini?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya Len mengangguk.

Dan mereka masuk ke kuburan itu untuk uji nyali walau udah ujinyalinya udah gagal kalau berempat.

* * *

Mereka sudah setengah perjalanan dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Umm... apakah disini aman? apakah ada hantu? apakah ada sadako muncul disini?" ucap Gakupo sambil celingak-celinguk dengan ketakutan.

Len hanya ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan Kaito yang disebelahnya.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas saking bosannya karena kaga terjadi apa-apa.

Kiyoteru yang di samping Gakupo hanya risih melihat Gakupo celingak-celinguk udah kaya orang mau maling aja.

"Gakupo! bisakah kau berhenti celingak-celinguk udah kaya orang mau maling aja?!" omel Kiyoteru.

"Ti, Tidak bisa! bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu?! kita ha,harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan!" ucap Gakupo dengan ketakutan.

Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Masa Samurai takut hantu sih?! kan samurai itu tidak takut apa aja kan?" protes Len.

"Hei! kalau soal Hantu itu beda ceritanya, Shota!" teriak Gakupo dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sudah di blacklist Len.

**TWITCH!**

4 siku-siku di kepala Len numbuh dengan suburnya (?), Len dengan aura gelap berjalan ke arah Gakupo sedangkan Gakupo hanya ketakutan dan terus mundur.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI! SAMURAI JEJADIAAAAAN!" teriak Len dan Menggebuk Gakupo.

**BAG! BUG! DUAK!**

**"MATI KAU! KYAHAHAHAHA! MATI KAU!"**

**"HUWEEE! ANE KHILAF! AMPUNIN ANEEE!"**

**"NYAHAHAHAHA! TIDAK AKAN SEBELUM SAYA MEMBUNUHMU, PUTRI TERONG!"**

**"HUWEEE! SOMEBODY HEL- GYAAAAA!"**

**BUAK! DUAK! DUAK! KRAK!**

**"HUWAAAA! FIGURAN CEWE SEKSI KU DI HANCURKAAAN!"**

**"HAHAHAHA!"**

Kaito dan Kiyoteru yang melihat Len menyiksa Gakupo hanya sweadropped dan diam agar tidak mencari masalah.

**ZZT! ZZT! ZZT! (?)**

Mereka berempat mendengar sebuah suara.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Kaito dan Kiyoteru mendengar sebuah suara yang misterius itu.

"Suara apa itu ya?" tanya Len sambil mencekek Gakupo.

"Su, suara apa i, itu..." tanya Gakupo dengan ketakutan dan dengan nafas terakhir (Gakupo : AKU BELUM MAU MATIII! , CHALICE NO BAKAAA!/ Chalice : ah, gomen! akan saya ganti jadi tolong jangan todongin saya dengan katana itu oke?) maksudnya dengan terengah-engah karena di cekek Len.

Tiba-tiba di dekat mereka muncul lubang berwarna hitam besar.

"A, apa Itu?!" teriak mereka (khusus Kaito dia tidak teriak cuman ngomong dan kaget) dengan kaget.

Lubang hitam itu menarik mereka masuk.

"U, UWAAA! KI, KITA DI SEDOT!" Teriak Len panik

"KA, KAMI-SAMAAA! APA DOSAKU?! AKU TIDAK MAU MATIIII!" Teriak Gakupo sambil nangis kejer.

Kaito dan Kiyoteru berusaha menahan diri mereka agar tidak tersedot lubang itu, demikian juga Len dan Gakupo yang sedang memeluk pohon agar tidak tersedot...

Tapi sayangnya...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka tersedot oleh lubang hitam itu.

Setelah mereka sudah masuk kedalam lubang hitam itu, muncul gadis berambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan, memakai bando coklat di kepalanya, mata coklat kehitaman juga, rambut bagian belakangnya panjang dan depannya pendek (maunya author panjang rambutnya kaya begitu =3=), memakai baju atas berwarna hitam, celana sependek paha dan terdapat rantai di bagian saku kanan celanannya dan celanannya berwarna hitam (Pengennya punya baju kaya gitu X3 saya sangat suka warna hitam X3 sampai-sampai waktu bibi saya nikah saya nyaris pakai baju serba hitam udah kaya orang mau melayat saja XD/ Reader : Kaga ada yang nanya!)

"Hihihi... aku berharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi 'takdir' kalian dan selamat keluar dari dunia itu," ucap gadis itu dengan seringai.

di belakangnya terdapat dua gadis, satu anak seumuran 13-14 tahun atau berapa yang pasti remaja dan satunya lagi anak kecil.

"Natsume, Natsuki" panggil gadis itu.

Yang gadis remaja berambut hitam dan bermata merah, memakai baju gothic dan memakai bando yang di sisi kanannya terdapat bunga mawar berwarna merah darah, dia memegang sebuah payung berwarna hitam dan kelihatannya payung orang bangsawan, panjang rambutnya sepunggung

Dan yang anak kecil itu berambut biru kehitaman dan bermata perak, gadis itu memakai sebuah kimono berwarna merah darah, panjang rambutnya sepunggung.

"Natsuki, hadir desu~" ucap Gadis kecil itu dengan tersenyum senang.

"Natsume ada disini" ucap gadis berambut hitam itu

"Beri mereka petunjuk nanti setelah waktunya tiba" ucap gadis misterius itu.

"_Ha'i!_" ucap mereka berdua.

Gadis misterius itu menghilang di balik kegelapan.

"..." Dua gadis itu hanya diam saja dan menatap Lubang hitam itu.

Tangan mereka berdua mengandah ke arah lubang hitam itu dan..

_"Disapear!" _Teriak mereka seperti menggunakan mantra dan Lubang hitam itu menghilang seketika.

"Penghilangan Lubang hitam sukses, ayo kita kembali, Natsuki" perintah gadis berambut hitam itu.

_"ha'i, Nee-san"_ ucap gadis kecil itu dan mereka menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : sumpah ini gaje banget TTATT.

Natsume : Aww~ poor my master *mengelus kepala Chalice*

Chalice : *cengo*... Natsume... sejak kapan kau jadi OOC begini?

Natsume : *dark smile* aku tidak OOC, aku merasa prihatin dengan Masterku makanya aku begini... *minum teh dengan elegan*

chalice : *sweadropped*

Natsuki : akhir kata...

Chalice, Natsuki : REVIEW YA XD.

Natsume : Review ya :)

Mind To Review?


	2. Journey 1

Chalice : Kembali ke Fic *nada suara tukul di bukan empat mata(?)* saatnya balas review X3

* * *

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri**

Umm... sebenarnya bukan lorong bawah tanah atau lubang bawah tanah, itu seperti sebuah lubang muncul (bukan berada di lantai tapi di depan mereka) Dan menyedot mereka masuk... seperti itu adalah pintu masuk ke dunia lain...

*megang kepala* Hiiii... chalice kaga tahu kenapa lebih suka bikin multichap DX soalnya bagi chalice membuat oneshot itu susah... TTATT makanya chalice merasa kagum kepada yang bisa membuat one-shot...

sudah lanjut XD.

terimakasih atas Reviewnya X3

* * *

**Kagamine Juci-chan **

SARDEN X3, Nyan~ I LOVE SARDEN X3 *masak sardennya pakai tomat, saus tomat dan jadilah sup sarden rasa tomat (?)*

Tenang aja, chalice juga ajaran sesat XD chalice malah kalau pelajaran komputer bukannya ngerjain tugas malahan main game XD (kaga bisa main internet di sekolah, internetnya di cabut gara-gara cowo-cowo di kelas saya kalau ada internet pasti bukanya yang 'hentai' gitu, kenapa saya tahu? ketahuan dari suara mereka yang teriak-teriak "astaga! buset dah! mantep! OMG! hehehe! dll" Baka boy!) #jangan di tiru ajaran sesat chalice yang malas ngerjain tugas, Tapi kadang chalice ngerjain tugasnya kalau ada niat XD.

*makan sup sardennya yang tadi dimasak* umm... Eto... kelihatannya belum bisa Lanjutin fic-fic saya yang lain dan LONL, saya mengalami writer block yang parah, otak saya blank (sampai-sampai memori otak saya ikutan blank DX untungnya saya kaga lupa siapa saya dan keluarga en teman-teman saya *bernafas lega*)

sudah update XD

terimakasih atas reviewnya dan favenya X3

* * *

**Aprian. k. Len : **

Benarkah? baru-baru ini chalice publish fic baru kok yang namanya Ujian Khusus Vocaloid (yah.. beberapa hari yang lalu sih..)

Chalice memang punya penyakit yang over dosis! yaitu Suka memasukan OC dengan sangat banyak XD kaga tahu kenapa, udah di kubur dalem-dalem dan cukup Fic chalice yang pertama yang jadi korban over dosis chalice tapi di FVI ternyata Kena juga TTATT BakaChalice... Huweee...

Pengennya cuman... *cakar-cakar tembok* bingung taruh Taito menjadi apa...Masa jadi petani (?) kaga lucu kan *di bunuh*

hohoho... cukup Len dan Gakupo saja yang menjadi Jahil dan sedikit Playboy XD soalnya chalice kaga suka lihat kiyo playboy, kaga cocok, dia cocoknya jadi pedophile XD *di bunuh*

Eh?! semuanya? *ngitung jari* 22 Ficku ku harus update?! *pingsan* *bangun dari kubur* Belum... ide belum mendukung *pundung*

terima kasih atas reviewnya dan penyemangatnya, Aprian-kun XD

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice tapi Yamaha dan crypton future media, chalice hanya punya cerita GaJe ini saja.

Warning : Always GAJE, Ratu TYPO, Aneh, Abal, kesalahan mengeja EYD, Cacad, Lebay, dll.

~Happy Reading~

Mereka semua masuk ke lubang hitam itu dan... mereka merasa mereka jatuh dari tempat tinggi dan tempat itu sangat gelap.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Len dan Gakupo.

Kiyoteru hanya diam saja sambil berpikir keras kita seperti : "masuk menuju kemana nih lubang?" atau "Sejak kapan di kuburan ada lubang hitam besar melayang? bukannya lubang itu dimana-mana di tanah?" Bisa di simpulkan bukannya takut dia malahan berpikir dengan logika.

Kaito hanya kesal dan risih mendengar teriakan Len dan Gakupo yang membuat telinganya sakit, bukannya khawatir atau takut, dia malahan nyantai sambil makan es krim yang entah kapan muncul.

Di bawah mereka terlihat cahaya yang terang.

* * *

**BUAG!**

Mereka merasa jatuh di tempat yang keras dan untungnya mereka tidak mati tapi cuman kesakitan di bagian... : Gakupo = bokongnya, Len = kepala yang untungnya dia kaga geger otak ( Chalice : *ditebas*), kiyoteru = Punggungnya, kaito = tidak sama sekali karena dia mengambil langkah aman, memegang dahan pohon(?) saat dia terjun bebas dari langit (?).

Lokasi mereka sekarang ada di sebuah hutan yang indah dan hijau.

"Ugh... bokongku sakit" ucap Gakupo sambil mengelus bokongnya.

"Ow, Ow... bisa tambah bodoh nih saya" ucap Len sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ouch..." rintih Kiyoteru sambil berusaha bangun dan memegang punggungnya mirip kakek-kakek yang memegang punggungnya (chalice : *kena timpuk kapur*)

Kaito turun dari pohon dengan santainya berjalan ke arah teman-temannya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja" tanyanya.

Kaito bukannya mengulurkan tangannya ke Gakupo (yang satu-satunya masih duduk di tanah), dia malahan memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya sendiri.

"Baik apanya! bokongku sakit! bukannya bantu aku berdiri kek! apa kek, Aku tidak berdiri karena aku jatuh dari tempat tinggi dan bokongku merasa remuk sehingga aku tidak bisa berdiri, Dasar Maniac _Aisu!"_ Umpat Gakupo yang kesal melihat gaya cool sahabatnya.

**BUAG! GREK! (?)**

Dengan ehem.. bengisnya Kaito menedang gakupo sampai ia jatuh dan menginjak badan Gakupo membuat Gakupo tidak bisa gerak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berdiri selamanya" ucap Kaito dengan aura gelap dan sekarang dalam Mode : yandere.

"U, UWAAAAH! TO, TOLONG AKUUU! KAITO UDAH DALAM MODE YANDERENYA!" teriak Gakupo sambil memandang Kiyoteru dan Len dengan puppy eyes.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menolong" ucap Kiyoteru dan Len sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Gakupo menatap mereka dengan tatapan horror lalu menatap Kaito dengan tatapan takut.

dan-

**BAG! BUAG! DUAK! BUAG! DUAK! GYAAAAAAAA! AMPUUUN! BUAG! JDUG! THUD! BUAG!**

kita skip saja adegan kekerasan diatas yang lama-lama menjadi nyaris gore X3.

* * *

Setelah selesai penyiksaan kepada Gakupo, Kaito mengambil es krim (yang anehnya kaga meleleh tuh es krim) di kantongnya dan memakannya.

Gakupo sekarang udah dalam keadaan babak belur.

"indahnya dunia" ucap Kaito dan backgroundnya penuh dengan cahaya.

Len dan Kiyoteru hanya sweadropped dan memandang Gakupo dengan rasa iba dan prihatin.

Len melihat sesuatu yang biru-biru loncat-loncat di dekat semak-semak dan berbentuk seperti jelli.

"Hei, apa itu" tanyanya sambil menunjuk benda misterius itu

Kiyoteru, Kaito dan Gakupo (yang entah kapan dia siuman dan mukanya kaga babak belur lagi... amazing *di bunuh*) menoleh ke arah benda yang di tunjuk Len.

"Uwaaah! benda apa yang lucu dan bergerak itu?!" teriak Gakupo dan sekarang dalam mode bancis (Chalice : *ditebas*)

"Hmm... aku tidak pernah lihat benda itu sebelumnya" ucap kaito dengan gaya berpikir.

"itu mahluk apa? kaga pernah aku melihatnya" ucap Kiyoteru sambil berpikir keras.

"Tapi itu imut sekali, iyakan Gakkun?" tanya Len dan menoleh ke arah gakupo.

Gakupo angguk-angguk disco lalu mereka berdua lari ke arah benda seperti jelly itu.

Kiyoteru hanya geleng-geleng ngelihat aksi dua sahabatnya itu.

Kaito hanya masa bodo sambil makan es krimnya.

**GREP!**

Gakupo dan Len memegang benda jelly itu.

"Uwaaah... empuknya~" ucap Len dan Gakupo sambil memeluk Benda itu gantian.

Kelihatannya benda jelly itu ketakutan dan berontak cuman sayangnya kekuatan benda itu kalah kuatnya dengan Gakupo dan Len.

**ZRESH! ZRESH!**

Gakupo dan Len mendengar sebuah suara dan mereka menoleh sumber suara dan...

Di balik pohon terlihat perempuan, bajunya memakai daun(?), roknya berbentuk bunga mawar, rambutnya hijau, matanya hijau, parasnya cantik.

Gakupo dan Len terpesona, mahluk berparas perempuan itu bergerak mendekati mereka.

Len dan Gakupo kaget dengan badan mahluk seperti perempuan itu.

Kakinya seperti Akar pohon dan tangannya berbentuk dahan pohon dan jari-jari tangannya adalah daun.

"Eh?! APA ITU!" teriak Len dan Gakupo kaget dan mereka melepaskan benda jelly itu,

Monster berbentuk perempuan itu di sekitarnya muncul daun-daun dan terbang mengarah pada mereka

Len terkena daun itu cuman tergores di bagian pipi.

"!" Len kaget... pipinya yang tergores daun itu berdarah!.

"A, APA?! KENAPA BISA!?" teriak Len dan berlari.

Gakupo terus menghindarin serangan daun-daun itu.

"APA?! APA ITU?! KENAPA DAUN BISA BIKIN BERDARAH?!"Pekik Gakupo sambil menghindar.

Kaito segera loncat ke atas pohon.

Kiyoteru mengambil sebuah pistol yang selalu ia bawa (sejak kapan ia punya?)

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Kiyoteru menembakin mahluk itu.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Pekik monster itu.

"Oh iya! senjata!" teriak Gakupo dan menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya di pinggangnya, dia sampai lupa kalau dia membawa pedangnya (yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana)

**CRAT!**

Gakupo menebas monster hingga terbelah.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!" teriak monster itu kesakitan dan langsung layu (?).

Kaito loncat turun dari pohon dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya.

Len keluar dari persembunyian (?)nya dan berjalan ke arah Gakupo.

Kiyoteru menyimpan pistolnya di saku celananya dan berjalan ke arah Gakupo.

"Huf.. huf! apa itu?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengelap keringat.

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Len.

**"Itu adalah Drayd" **Terdengar sebuah suara.

Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat jelly berwarna biru itu loncat-loncat ke arah mereka.

"Eh?! kau bisa berbicara!" teriak Len dan Gakupo ketakutan sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

Benda jelly itu hanya sweadropped.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kaito.

**"Aku adalah mahluk sejenis Slimmy! sebuah monster berbentuk Jelly! tapi aku berbeda dengan monster Slimmy itu! aku adalah 'Mana' yang berwujud sama dengan Slimmy makanya aku sering dianggap orang-orang monster Slimmy! dan ingat namaku Slimena! Element ku adalah air!"** ucap Monster sejenis Slimmy yang bernama Slimena dengan banyak oceh mirip tante-tante gossip (?).

Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Kiyoteru sweadropped mendengar ocehan GaJe Monster yang mengaku Sejenis Slimmy yang kaga jelas mahluk apa itu.

"Umm... Jel- " Len hendak manggil 'Slimena' cuman di potong Slimena.

"_**MY NAME SLIMENA!" **_Ucap Slimena dengan kesalnya.

"Ehem... maksudku Slimena, ini dimana ya?" tanya Len.

"**Kalau mau tahu, Tangkap aku dahulu!" **ucap Slimena dengan sombongnya dan loncat pergi dengan kecepatan turbo (?).

"A, APA?!" teriak Len cengo ngelihat monster kaga jelas itu bisa loncat dengan kecepatan turbo, dia aja loncat kodok aja 10 langkah udah ngos-ngossan dan Loncatnya juga lama.

akhirnya demi Mendapatkan informasi mereka berlari mengejar Monster berbentuk Jelly itu.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Len dan Gakupo mengejar 'Slimena'

Kaito dan Kiyoteru berlari santai sedangkan Len dan Gaku berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"**Ayo kejar aku manusia Payah! Wek! Wek!" **ejek Slimena sambil meletin lidah (bentuk monster Slimmy seperti Puni di ManaKhemia)

Len dan Gakupo sudah menumbuhkan 4 siku-siku karena di ejek benda biru dan berbentuk seperti jelly itu.

Dan..

Ichii... ( Ichirou ( Oc chalice) : Ada yang manggil aku? / Chalice : Kaga baka! *di tebas*)

Ni...

San...

Mereka menambah kecepatan lari mereka menjadi kecepatan Mobil balab (Lebay terdektesi)

"**AAAAAAAAAA! SOMEBOODY!HELP MEEEE!" **Teriak Slimena dengan panik dan... terjadilah kejar-kejaran.

* * *

**THUD!**

Len kaga sengaja menabrak anak kecil.

"AAAH!" Teriak Len dan Mahluk seperti anak kecil itu tertabrak sama-sama.

Len segera bangun dan melihat orang-yang-ia-tabrak.

Sseorang anak kecil memeluk dua boneka berbentuk manusia cuman versi mini (kaya boneka eropa gitu lho XD), matanya hitam, rambutnya orange jeruk, poninya yang kanan kelihatannya panjang di jepit pakai jepitan pita berwarna biru tua, memakai baju lolita berwarna biru tua.

"A, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len

"..." anak perempuan itu menangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Illia baik-baik saja" ucap Gadis yang kelihatannya bernama Illia.

"Illia-sama baik-baik saja? Kalau kau terluka, Selia dan Elia akan membunuh manusia itu, Mesu/Nesu~" Ucap dua boneka yang dipegang Gadis kecil itu.

Len, Gakupo, Kaito dan Kiyoteru kaget melihat ada boneka bisa ngomong.

"APA?! BONEKA APA ITU?! APA ITU SEBANGSA DENGAN CHUKY?! ATAU BOCAH KECIL SEPERTIMU BISA VERSTIQUELESE (bener kaga tulisannya?)" Teriak Gakupo dan Len teriak dan cengo.

"Illia tidak bisa bicara dengan perut (?), Mereka hidup" ucap Gadis kecil itu.

"oh, namaku Len Kagamine salam kenal" ucap Len.

"Gakupo Kamui, gozaru~" ucap Gakupo.

"Kiyoteru hiyama, salam kenal" ucap Kiyoteru dengan senyuman manis.

(P.S : Mereka tidak percaya boneka itu hidup cuman mereka pura-pura mengerti dan percaya, dasar... *di bunuh*)

"Illia, Illia kurogane dan dua boneka ini Selia dan Elia, bonekaku yang satu-satunya hidup" ucap Illia sambil tersenyum manis.

Semuanya memandang Kaito setelah terjadi hening sementara.

"Kaito Shion" ucap Kaito dengan cuek dan dinginnya.

"**ILLIAAAAAA-SAMAAAAA!" **Teriak Slimena tiba-tiba.

"Slimena!" teriak Illia dengan senangnya dan memeluk Slimena.

"Squishi~ Squishi~ Slimena empuk~ lembut~ seperti Jelly~ Selia dan Elia suka memeluk Slimena~ Squishi~ squishi~ Nesu/ Mesu~~" ucap Dua boneka itu sambil memeluk Slimena.

Ada yang penasaran Bentuk Selia dan Elia kaga? akan saya kasih tahu seperti apa mereka.

Selia : Rambutnya yang depan diikat pakai pita (kaya Pamela di MK 1 itu lho rambut depannya diikat), Rambut belakangnya lurus, berwarna Merah Storberry, matanya biru tua, bajunya ala lolita berwana merah, dia yang akhirannya selalu menambah kata 'Mesu~'

Elia : Rambutnya lurus dan panjang sepunggung, rambut belakangnya dikasih pita besar berwarna kuning matahari (?), matanya merah storberry, Rambutnya biru tua, bajunya seperti seragam sailor, dia yang menambah ahkirannya selalu menambah kata 'Nesu~' (bukan Nasu (Terong) lho!)

"Benar, Selia~ Elia~ Illia juga suka~" ucap Illia sambil men death hug Slimena.

Len, Gakupo dan kiyoteru hanya sweadropped mendengarnya.

Kaito hanya cuek bebek bagaikan cocor bebek (?) sambil makan es krim coklat.

Setelah jeda sebentar, Illia menatap Mereka (para Vanani'ce) dengan tatapan menyelidik yang membuat Mereka risih di pandang seperti itu.

"Kalian.. bukan dari dunia ini, kalian dari dunia apa?' tanya Illia dengan penasaran (Jah, baru sadar juga nih bocah *chalice di cekek dua boneka Illia*)

"Oh, Kami juga tidak tahu, seingat kami, muncul lubang hitam saat kami sedang uji nyali di kuburan dan kami jatuh ke tempat ini, sebenarnya ini dimana sih? dan kenapa kami bisa disini?" tanya Len sambil menerangkan.

"Kita ada di dunia Reveria (Ini dunia yang chalice buat di fic chalice yang di Fictionpress XD chalice masukkan kesini properti dari Fic chalice di fictionpress itu , hahahaha :D *di bunuh*), dunia yang terdiri dari 6 benua" ucap Illia menerangkan.

"Benua yang kita berada sekarang adalah benua Xillia! Benua yang cukup besar di huni oleh para manusia cuman berbeda dengan kalian auranya, dan dihuni juga oleh para penyihir, dan ada sebuah Kerajaan yang menjadi ibu kota dunia ini, ibu kota dunia ini banyak di huni bervariasi jenis mahluk di dunia ini, benua yang kedua adalah benua Feynia, berada di atas benua Xillia, Benua yang Di huni oleh para Elf atau di sebut Fey, Fairy, dan Green Elf yang jarang di temukan, Benua ketiga adalah Benua Xinei, benua yang dihuni banyak Peri element dan penyihir, dan ke empat adalah..." Ucapan Selia di potong Elia.

"Keempat adalah Zenia, Benua yang di apit benua Xillia dan Zexion, benua yang cukup sangat besar (besarnya melebihin Xillia) Benua itu di tengah-tengahnya terdapat gunung terbesar yang dihuni banyak 'Mana', Benua itu dihuni para Walchia (Mahluk setengah hewan), Alchemist, dan Dwarf, dan menurut legenda di gunung terbesar itu terdapat dua pencipta dan penghancur 'Mana' mereka adalah Light dan Dark mana, mahluk yang bertolak belakang dan selalu bertempur selama 6 abad, Di benua ke lima adalah benua terkecil benua Ferelian, benua yang di huni Peri-peri penyembuh alias peri penghidup yang sangat langka di temukan di sana terdapat pohon kehidupan yang katanya dewi Soul yang melindungin jiwa-jiwa manusia dan dewa Death yang di segel di pohon itu juga, Dewa death adalah dewa pembunuh dan penghancur, Benua terakhir adalah benua terbesar Zexion, benua yang di benci dan penghuninya musuh besar benua-benua yang ada di dunia ini, dihuni oleh Dark elf, Dark Demon*, dan Dark Fairy, kami menyebut mereka DarkLand (?), pemimpin DarkLand (king DarkLand) sangat terahasia dan katanya DarkLand sudah di segel sama seal maiden, Nesu~" Terang elia yang sangat panjang.

**"Dan jangan lupa pulau-pulau dan awan (?) tempat tinggal para malaikat XD"** ucap Slimena sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Pulau Dark adalah pulau yang dihuni para Hantu, Black Fairy, Demonica**, Zombie, Undead, Fallen angel dan disana ada kuil yang menyembah para Dewi waktu dan dewa death, dan kabarnya keluarga Kurogane alias keluarga Illia tinggal disana Karena saudara Illia ada yang karnibal dan vampire, Mesu~" ucap Selia dan di beri death glare dari Illia.

"Dan tempat tinggal para malaikat, Shapire tempat tinggal para Angel dan Angelic, dan Sky Blue tempat tinggal para malaikat tingkat tinggi : Angelica, di sana katanya ada kuil pemuja dewi Abyss, Nesu~" Terang Elia.

"Penganut Dewi Abyss adalah musuh Illia!" omel Illia sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Len, Kiyo dan Gakupo hanya sweadropped penjelasan mereka yang panjang.

"Dan... kenapa kami bisa ada disini?" tanya Kaito to the point.

"Kami tidak tahu, tapi Penyihir Haku yang di dekat sini mungkin tahu!" ucap Illia dengan riangnya, dan menarik Len pergi.

Kaito, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru mengikutin mereka sedangkan Len kebingungan.

"Eh? ILLIAAAA-SAMAAAA! TUNGGU KAMI, NESU/MESU!" teriak Ellia dan Selia mengejar Illia (yang di taruh di tanah)

Slimena mengejar mereka "**Tunggu Slimena!"**

Mereka pergi menuju penyihir yang di sebut Haku itu

** ~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : gomen... kelihatannya Ocnya bakal banyak soalnya Oc saya yang marganya Kurogane itu saudaranya banyak, mirip shion bersaudara banyaknya, mungkin 25 bersaudara si Kurogane bersaudara itu*di tabok Reader* Chalice berharap Fic ini tidak menjadi mirip Fic pertama chalice yang OCnya sejimbun TTATT, tenang saja Chara Vocaloid bakal banyak kok ;D *di gantung* dan soal kurogane bersaudara itu chalice cuman memunculkan mereka beberapa jadi kaga usah khawatir jadi banyak Oc ;D *di lempar ke laut* kalau ada yang mau biodata mereka, dengan senang hati bakal saya kasih lewat PM atau chap mendatang (Reader : kaga perlu, kaga berguna =3=/ Chalice : *pundung*)

Selia & Elia : Mind To Review minna?, Mesu/Nesu~?

* * *

di dunia itu ada :

**Malaikat ada empat bagian :**

- Angel = Malaikat tingkat pertama yang cuman punya sayap, kekuatan whiet magicnya sedikit lemah.

- Angelic = Malaikat tingkat kedua, punya 4 sayap di punggung dan telinganya suka berubah menjadi sayap kecil yang berguna untuk memperkuat pendengaran XD, kekuatan whiet magicnya sedang-sedang saja.

- Angelica = Malaikat tingkat tinggi, sayapnya ada 6 (kaya serafim gitu XD), kekuatan whiet magicnya sangat tinggi.

- Fallen angel = Malaikat yang setara dengan Angelica cuman sayap mereka hitam dan cuman ada 2, kekuatan magic (baik Whiet dan black) nya sangat tinggi.

**iblis ada empat bagian :**

- Demon : Iblis tingkat satu, sayapnya adalah sayap iblis, Kekuatan nya yah... sedang-sedang aja cuman kalau di latih mungkin setara dengan Demonica atau Dark Demon

- Demonic : iblis tingkat dua, mempunyai sayap iblis , Kekuatannya cukup tinggi, kalau di lihat dari fisik, demon dan Demonic sama.

- Demonica : Iblis tingkat tiga, mempunyai sayap, dan buntut iblis, kekuatan nya sangat tinggi.

- Dark Demon : Iblis tingkat akhir, sayapnya berwarna hitam atau merah, mempunyai buntut iblis dan di punggungnya terdapat lambang S yang ada sayap iblisnya (khusus King dan keturunannya dark demon alias dark land) dan di pipinya terdapat segitiga miring (kecuali king dan keturunannya), kekuatannya sangat tinggi melebihin Demonica.

P.S : Sayap iblis/malaikat, Buntut, telinga sayap/iblis, bisa mereka sembunyikan jadi terlihat mereka seperti manusia atau penyihir yang berfisik sama dengan manusia.

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Journey 2

Balas Review :

* * *

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri :**

Seraphic ya? Chalice pikir Seraphim/serafim, soalnya chalice sering main game atau apa, malaikat sayap 6 itu dipanggil Serafim (di buku agama katolik (chalice bukan agama katholik cuman sekolahnya) chalice, sayap enam dipanggil serafim...) yah... bener juga, karena pengertian semua orang berbeda-beda ya XD.

maksudnya, anda tahu vertiquelise? itutuh orang yang menutup mulut mereka sambil megang boneka dan bonekanya bisa bicara walau sebenarnya orang itu bicara menggunakan suara perut (?) XD

Iya, Illia dan Yuri adalah saudara, Illia anak bungsu di Kurogane bersaudara (Awalnya kurogane bersaudara chalice buat ada 13 dan anak terakhir adalah Luna Kurogane dengan umur 16 tahun cuman chalice nambahin lagi jadi 25 XD dan anak terakhirnya adalah Illia XD)

Sama, Chalice yakin nih fic jadi terjerumus ke Oc-Oc ini TTATT

sudah update~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD.

* * *

**Kisasa Kaguya :**

KaiMiku? tentu aja ada XD cuman Miku, Rin, Yuki, dan Luka belum di munculin sementara waktu, mereka punya peran 'penting' XD.

KaiGakuKiyoLen : *pundung karena di bentak*#abaikan.

chalice : Setuju *angguk-angguk* tapi penghuni asli dunia itu juga kaga percaya ada boneka hidup #plak. soalnya yang hidup yang di ketahui cuman Selia dan Elia (sebenarnya yang hidup masih ada 5 lagi cuman chalice lupa namanya *di bunuh Reader*)

Natsume : Pairing dengan mahlu itu? *nunjuk Ryu* Maaf, aku tidak suka mahluk itu.

Kyuto : *meluk Natsume dari belakang* Karena Natsume sudah jadi milikku.

Natsume : *sedikit blushing* ...

Chalice : Tapi kaga apa kalau buat Ryu kok XD *smilling* di jual dengan murah si Natsume~

Kyuto : *ngelempar chalice ke dalam lubang dimensi dan membiarkan chalice di makan* BAKA CREATOR! (ceritanya kyuto cemburu gitu XD *di cincang*)

#abaikan.

tidak gaje kok XD yang gaje itu chalice~ *ngejek diri sendiri*

sudah update

Terimakasih atas dukungan dan penyemangatnya XD

* * *

**Aprian. K. Len :**

tempat Kaze'aze? maksud anda Ellia? hehehehe... chalice juga sempat ingat GC saat ngegambar benua-benua tersebut, sebenarnya ada tujuh cuman itu ada di bawah laut yang bernama Aquamarine dan chalice lupa nambahin masih ada dewa lagi yaitu magrita (sama kan namanya dengan magrita yang suka tidur itu XD cuman magritanya bukan Miku tetapi Hachune kenapa? Miku punya peran penting dan magrita di gantikan Miku Hachune XD)

Anda main GC? wah sama dengan saya XD Cuman saya kaga main lagi, levelnya sieghart 38, Elesis 31, Rufus 39 DX kecil kan? maklum chalice kaga terlalu sering main dan mulai bosen main itu *di bunuh*.

Satunya lagi? *mikir* kaga tahu *di bunuh*

Kalau mereka *nunjuk KaiKiyoLenGaku* Masih dirahasiakan XD chalice tidak bisa spoiler mereka itu buat apa ada disini XD

white? oh iya bener juga... maklum... chalice ingatnya Whiet bukan white DX soalnya mirip sih DX...

*pundung* Masalahnya kaga ada ide buat lanjutinnya tapi tenang aja kaga bakal discontinued (khusus LONL dan FLS *di gantung*)

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD.

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice tapi Yamaha dan crypton future media, tapi dunia, properti latar, cerita GaJe ini, Oc yang sarap dan psikopat itu milik chalice jadi harap maklum jika gaje.

Warning : GAJE, SARAP, TYPO, KESALAHAN MENGEJA EYD, LEBAY, BAHASA CAMPUR, OC TERSESAT DISINI, ANEH, DLL.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Mereka berjalan terus ke tempat yang dituju Illia, terus masuk kedalam hutan dan tentunya banyak monster menghadang mereka.

"Kok kita berjalan jauh kaga sampai-sampai ke tempat tujuan, Illia?" tanya Len.

Terlihat Illia bermuka pucat.

"Umm... Kelihatannya kita nyasar" ucap Illia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Wait a minute...

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAAAAAA!?"" Teriak Gakupo dan Len bersamaan.

"Te, Terus kita harus bagaimana?! dan kenapa bisa tersesat sih?!" teriak Gakupo dan Len bersamaan lagi.

Illia yang ngelihat mereka teriak kepadanya hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"A, Apa boleh buat... Illia sudah lama gak ketempat mansion Magician Haku..." ucap Illia sambil memainkan tangannya dan mukanya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"AAAAH! Illia-sama mau menangis, NESU!" teriak Ellia histeris.

"Orang yang membuat Illia-sama akan mendapatkan hukuman dari kami, Mesu" ucap Selia.

"YAITU MATI DI TANGAN KAMI!, MESU/NESU!" teriak dua boneka itu dan berubah bukan menjadi boneka tetapi jadi manusia dan memegang Magic Wand (Selia) dan Pedang (Elia)

"THE HEEELL! KENAPA BONEKA ITU BISA JADI MANUSIA?!" teriak Len ketakutan.

"JANGAN TANYA GUA!" teriak Gakupo kaget.

"Tentu saja kami bisa jadi manusia, kami adalah salah satu dari magic doll, Mesu~" ucap Selia sambil memeluk magic wandnya.

"di dunia ini hanya ada 7 magic doll, kami salah satunya, dan kami adalah magic doll terkuat di antara 3 magic doll lainnya, tapi masih ada satu boneka lagi yang paling terkuat dan dia misterius, namanya Clair, Nesu~" ucap Elia sambil menjilat pedangnya

"Eh kok 3? bukannya kalian berdua? kok cuman 3?" tanya Kiyoteru melihat keganjilan perkataan Elia.

"Hah? kami bertiga, Illia punya tiga magic doll, Mesu" ucap Selia.

"Ti, tiga?! memangnya yang ketiga siapa?!" teriak Gakupo antusias apalagi ngelihat body Selia dan Elia yang dalam bentuk manusia bisa di kartegorikan body yang seksi, apalagi mereka berharap boneka yang satunya lagi cuman pakai bikini (dasar mesum =.='')

"Yang ketiga adalah saudara kami, Mesu~ kami bertiga adalah saudara dan tiganya yang lainnya bukan saudara kami , Mesu~" ucap Selia sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi bisa di simpulkan hanya kami lah yang saudara, sisanya tidak punya saudara kecuali 2 boneka kembar itu (?), Nesu" ucap Elia sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau tanya yang ketiga siapa dan dimana dia berada?" tanya Gakupo kaga sabaran.

'Dasar mesum' batin KaiKiyoLen.

"Itu..." Ucapan Elia dan Selia dipotong sesuatu.

**KRASAK! KRUSUK!.**

Semak-semak di dekat situ bergerak,

"aura ini... Cyclops! Semuanya berhati-hatilah, MESU!" teriak Selia merasakan sebuah aura dan ia segera mencast sebuah magic.

Gakupo dan Kiyoteru mengeluarkan senjata mereka (Kiyo = dual pistol, Gaku = katana)

Kaito dan Len tidak punya senjata sedikit pun.

"Kami?' tanya Len kepada Elia.

"apakah kalian punya keahlian, misalnya memainkan pedang atau martail art, Nesu?" tanya Elia kepada KaiLen.

Kaito hanya diam saja sambil makan es krim.

"Umm... cuman sedikit bisa menggunakan martial art" ucap Len sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Elia menatap kaito,

"Aku bisa main dart dan kendo" ucap Kaito dengan cuek sambil makan es krim.

"*sigh* Kalian, ambil ini, nesu" ucap Elia dan memberikan Kaito sekotak dart dan Len sebuah knuckle.

"Buat apa ini?" tanya Len.

"Senjata, Cyclops adalah monster yang sangat susah dilawan, dan aku tidak tahu bisa ada cyclops disini, Nesu" ucap Elia sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Cyclops adalah monster yang sudah menghancurkan desa dekat sini, Monster yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dan badannya yang besar, dia sudah membunuh banyak pengelana di sini, Elia aku tidak tahu kamu tidak mengetahui kalau cyclops berdiam di hutan ini , Mesu" ucap Selia sambil memasang sebuah magic di dekat situ.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, Selia, nesu" ucap Elia sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

**KRASAK! KRASAK! KRUSUK!**

Suara semak-semak semakin keras dan menandakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak ke arah mereka yang sudah semakin dekat.

Semuanya sedang memasang posisi bertarung.

Dan munculah monster bermata satu dan berbadan besar.

"UWAAAAH! KUPIKIR HANYA DI GAME DOANK YANG ADA MONSTER CYCLOPS TERNYATA DISINI ADA!" teriak Len.

"Hei, kau lupa kita ada dimana, Len?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Dimensi lain" ucap Len dengan innocent.

"Kalau begitu kaga usah kaget seperti itu, ingat kita tidak berada di dunia kita, Len" ucap Kiyo sambil mereload pistolnya.

"Semuanya kita harus bertarung melawan Cyclops, aku yakin kalau kita lari dia akan mengejar kita dengan mudahnya, jadi siapkan posisi kalian!, Nesu!" teriak Elia

Dan mereka bersiap melawan monster itu, Slimena hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Cyclops mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju lantai yang mengakibatkan gempa.

"GYAAAAAA/KYAAAA!" teriak mereka ketakutan.

"Illia-sama! Perintahkan kami!, Nesu/Mesu!" teriak Selia dan Elia.

"OKE! SELIA _FROST ICE_! ELIA! _SLASH CUTTER!" _Perintah Illia.

Selia mencast sebuah magic dan muncul bongkahan es yang tajam dan mengarah kepada Cyclops itu.

Elia berlari dan menebas monster itu.

"GRAAAOR!" Cyclops merasa kesakitan dalam serangan dua boneka itu dan Monster itu memukul Elia yang di dekatnya itu.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Elia.

"ELIA!" teriak Selia melihat 'saudara' nya terluka.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Kiyoteru menembak-nembakkin Monster itu dan Kelihatannya cyclops itu tidak merasa kesakitan.

Kaito terus melempar-lemparkan dart ke arah Cyclops itu dari atas pohon.

**TRANG! TRANG! DUAG!**

Gakupo terus menebas-nebas cyclops dan Len meninju Cylcops itu

cyclops itu hanya mengeluarkan luka sedikit akibat serangan mereka.

"GRAAAOOOR!" Sekali lagi cyclops itu menyerang tanah dan mengakibatkan tanah-tanah hancur dan melayang ke arah mereka.

**CRAT CRAT!**

Kiyo terkena serangan itu dan mengakibatkan luka.

Begitu juga Gaku dan Len yang mendapatkan luka berat karena berada cukup dekat dengan Cyclops itu

"Ugh... apa kita akan mati?' tanya Len dengan terengah-engah.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?, Len-nii?" tanya Illia yang di balik pohon dekat Len.

"A..ku tidak tahu" ucap Len.

"Selia, Healing!" perintah Illia.

"Baik, Illia-sama!" teriak Selia dan mencast sebuah magic.

LenEliaKiyoGaku luka-lukanya sembuh dan tidak membekas.

"Ugh... Luka kami hilang" ucap Len Gaku dan Kiyoteru bersamaan.

"Baiklah, saatnya melanjutkan pertarungan" ucap Elia sambil menjilat bibir atasnya dan mukanya kelihatan serius.

"Ta, tapi gimana caranya kita menang melawan monster besar itu?!" teriak Len dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Illia akan membantu!" teriak Illia.

"Kaga boleh! itu akan membuat Energimu habis, Illia-sama! Mesu/Nesu!" teriak Elia dan Selia bersamaan.

"_De, Demo..."_ Ucap Illia sambil menundukkan kepalanya "Kalau aku tidak membantu bertempur kita tidak akan menang, Selia! Elia! apa kau meremehkan Illia Kurogane ini?!" omel Illia kesal.

Selia dan Elia Lansung ciut ngelihat Illia dalam mode marah.

'Ti, Tidak..., nesu/mesu" ucap mereka sambil memainkan jari mereka.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantu!" Ucap Illia dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka.

"He, hei Illia-sama, ka, kau serius? mau melepaskan segel 'Dia'?, mesu/nesu" tanya Selia dan Elia ketakutan sambil peluk-pelukkan.

"**Thy calling Thou, For broken the Seal... my seal doll magic, I Call, ELIOT!" **Teriak Illia dan muncul cahaya menyilaukan di sana.

Semuanya menutup mata termasuk Cyclops (?).

.

.

.

.

**Hening...**

"Eh? kok Eliot tidak muncul?! apa aku salah mantra menghancurkan segel?!" ucap Illia sambil panik.

"Umm... Illia-sama" ucap Selia dan elia.

"Y, ya?" tanya Illia.

"Ka, kau tidak memegang boneka saudara kami" ucap Selia dan Elia bersamaan.

"EEEEH?!" Teriak Illia dan ia langsung mengeluarkan tasnya dan mengobrak-abrikkan tas kecilnya yang entah kenapa bisa memuat boneka sebanyak itu (sebesar Selia dan Elia dalam wujud boneka)

"AAAAH! Boneka Elliot kaga kumasukkin!" teriak Illia panik

'bagus! semoga saja boneka saudara kami sudah hancur dan tidak pernah muncul lagi!' batin Selia dan Elia senang sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Umm..."

"Ada apa, Len-kun?" tanya Selia.

"Sampai kapan kita mencuekkin cyclops itu?' tanya Gakupo sambil nunjuk cyclops yang sedang sweadropped.

'..."

.

.

.

.

"GRAAAOOORR!" kelihatannya Cyclops itu mengamuk karena di cuekkin.

"Oh iya kami lupa! Illia-sama!" teriak Elia dan Selia.

"Kalian mengatur kalian sendiri aku akan konsentrasi mengendalikan boneka-boneka ini" ucap Illia sambil mengeluarkan boneka-boneka dari dalam tasnya.

"Baik!" teriak Selia dan Elia.

Dan mereka memulai pertarungan lagi.

* * *

-di sebuah mansion yang berada di hutan itu-

Terlihat gadis berambut putih salju, bermata merah darah bersama perempuan berambut magenta dan model rambutnya adalah drill.

"Heeee... Ternyata 4 lelaki dari dunia manusia sudah datang rupanya" ucap 2 gadis berambut Azure dan memakai baju yang ehem... seksi, rambutnya terdapat antena (mirip Piko itu lho) cuman bentuk antenanya seperti daun yang bawahnya lurus dan atasnya turun itu (dan untungnya rambut mereka bukan hijau, kalau gak bisa-bisa mereka dianggap daun).

"Benar, Lynn, Lyna" ucap Gadis magenta itu.

"Apakah mereka bisa melawan 'mereka', Chalice?' tanya Gadis putih salju itu kepada gadis berambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu" ucap Gadis itu sambil makan sarden.

Gadis magenta, putih salju dan azure hanya sweadropped mendengar jawaban gadis berambut hitam sedikit coklat itu

"BAGI SARDENNYA, BAKA CHALICE!"teriak gadis berambut hitam bermata hitam berbaju serba hitam sambil mengambil paksa sarden gadi berambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan itu.

"Enak saja! ini milikku, Yuna!" bentak gadis itu.

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran disana yang membuat gadis magenta, gadis putih salju dan dua gadis kembar azure itu hanya sweadropped

"Dan aku berharap mereka segera menemukan 4 maiden itu dan menang melawan 'mereka'" ucap gadis berambut putih itu sambil memegang bola cristalnya.

"Semoga" ucap dua anak azure itu.

suara background mereka adalah dua anak perempuan sedang berebutan ikan sarden mirip kucing sedang rebutan ikan (?).

* * *

Di dekat lokasi Tempat pertarungan melawan cyclops.

Terlihat lelaki berambut magenta dan dan memakai kacamata bersama lelaki berambut hitam, putih salju dan biru.

"Hei, Yuri. Kau sampai kapan mau bermain air?' tanya lelaki magenta itu sweadropped melihat lelaki berambut hitam, bermata hitam itu sedang main air.

"Sebentar aku sedang bersantai melepaskan lelah~" ucap lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu "Dan lagi... aku sedang mencari rune of water" ucap Lelaki itu lagi dengan muka menyeramkan.

"*sigh* sudah kubilang, Rune of water tidak ada disini, Yuri" ucap Lelaki berambut putih salju dan diikat ponytail.

"Aku setuju dengan Dell-san, dan lagi apa kau tidak mau membantu adikmu, Yuri?" tanya lelaki berambut biru, mata kirinya biru tua dan mata kanannya merah stroberry.

"Nah, Aku masa bodo kepada adik bungsuku yang aneh itu, dan aku sedang sibuk mencari Rune! Kalau mau kau kesana dan membantu mastermu, Eliot" umpat Lelaki hitam itu.

"AAh~ pasti aku di tendang saudara ku karena aku suka mencari gara-gara~ apalagi kalau mendengar mereka berteriak "Eliot! kau boleh ngebunuh tapi jangan di depan Ilia-sama! lihat darah monster/manusia itu berceceran!" Menyebalkan mendengar teriakan saudara ku itu" ucap Lelaki bermata beda itu sambil menghela nafas.

"..."

Hening...

"*sigh* kelihatannya disini tidak ada Rune, ayo kita pergi ke lokasi lain, Dell, Ted" ucap lelaki hitam itu keluar dari tempat air terjun itu.

"Aku tidak di ajak?" tanya Lelaki bermata beda itu.

"Nah, kau kembali aja menjadi boneka tidak hidup, Eliot" ucap lelaki putih itu dingin.

"Ah~ kau sangat dingin~" ucap Lelaki bermata beda itu dan menjadi kecil alias menjadi bentuk boneka "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke 'master'ku~ sampai jumpa" lanjutnya dan pergi dari lokasi.

"..." Semuanya hanya diam saja.

"Ayo, Ted, Dell" ucap Lelaki hitam itu.

"Baik" ucap Lelaki putih dan magenta.

"Lokasi selanjutnya adalah di Hutan blackforest yang berada di selatan hutan ini" ucap Lelaki hitam itu sambil memegang sebuah peta.

"Lho? bukannya di selatan hutan ini gurun?" tanya lelaki magenta itu.

"Maksudnya utara" ucap Lelaki hitam itu.

"Utara itu ada gunung, Barat hutan ini ada kota CovaCova, di timur ada Laut" ucap Lelaki magenta itu memberi tahu.

"Dan... satu point lagi... KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL PETA YANG ROBEK DI BAGIAN SELATAN DAN NEMBUS KE HUTAN BLACKFOREST, YURI!" teriak Lelaki magenta sambil nunjuk peta di pegang lelaki hitam itu.

"Apa boleh buat, peta yang bagusnya diambil Yuna" ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"BAKA!"

* * *

-back to Vanain'ce-

Terlihat mereka semua sudah dalam mode terluka parah.

Kenapa mereka tidak di heal Seila?

wong, Seila tidak bisa pakai magic lagi, Illia sudah tidak ada energi.

Bayangkan, sudah terkuras energi dari Selia dan Elia belum lagi mengendalikan boneka-boneka yang cukup banyak.

Kaito sudah kehabisan dartnya dan dia berlari dari serangan Cyclops itu.

Len sudah terluka parah.

Gakupo sudah tergeletak di lantai tanpa energi.

Kiyoteru bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil mencari-cari di kantongnya apa masih ada peluru.

"AAAH?! bagaimana ini... energiku sudah habis dan lagi aku kaga bawa botol pemulih atau pemulih energi!" ucap Illia frustasi.

Keadaan cyclopsnya juga sudah kelihatan kelelahan dan banyak luka juga.

"AAAH! coba aja eliot ada disini, kaga apa deh dia ngebunuh dengan sadis di depan Illia asalkan dia membantu!" teriak Seila panik.

"Nahkan, kalau aku tidak di butuhkan aja aku disegel giliran di butuhkan misuh-misuh sendiri" terdengar sebuah suara lelaki menganggetkan mereka.

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Terlihat lelaki berambut biru, matanya berwarna berbeda kiri biru dan kanan merah stroberry, rambutnya acak-acakkan. Lelaki itu menyender di pohon sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"O-H-A-Y-O-U~ Selia-Neesan~, Elia-Neesan~" ucap Lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"E, Elliot!" teriak Seila

"Eliot! Bagus! kau muncul di tempat yang tepat, cepetan bunuh Cyclops!" Perintah Elia.

"Kenapa?" tanya lelaki yang kelihatannya namanya Eliot dengan muka masih tersenyum.

"Kau mau 'Master' kita mati?!" bentak Selia kesal.

"AAAh~ tentu aja tidak~ lalu empat orang itu tidak kau pikirkan 'bagaimana kalau Illia dan 4 orang itu mati?!'?" tanya Eliot sambil tersenyum "Seperti biasa kalian dingin ya~" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Shut up! kami berbeda dengan boneka psikopat sepertimu dasar titisan boneka chuky!" omel Elia.

"Aw~~ aku memang Psikopat seperti boneka chucky, tapi aku lebih tampan di banding boneka chucky yang hancur itu, Saudara kembarku Elia-chan~~" ucap Eliot dengan narsis-nya yang membuat disana (min Kaito)(termasuk cyclops) hanya swaeadropped.

Di belakang background Eliot adalah bunga-bunga.

"Oh ya, ini Botol pemulih energi untuk Illia-sama" ucap Eliot sambil melemparkan sebuah botol ke Illia.

Illia segera meminum cairan di botol itu.

"Selia! Healing!" perintah Illia.

"Baik" ucap Selia dan mencast White magic.

Badan Gaku dan Len yang terluka kini sembuh.

Gaku segera bangun dari masa 'kematiannya' (chalice : *dicekek*)

"Yosh! aku sudah sembuh, saatnya bertarung melawan Monster besar itu!" teriak Gakupo happy.

"Kalian tidak bisa membunuh monster itu~" ucap eliot dengan smilling yang membuat Gakupo kaget

"Kenapa?' tanya Gakupo.

"Karena, monster itu adalah santapanku~" ucap Eliot sambil menjilat bibir atasnya "Kalian pergilah dari sini~ Monster itu santapanku aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu~" lanjutnya dengan aura gelap.

Gakupo, Kaito, Kiyoteru dan Len mempunyai firasat buruk jika mereka menolaknya.

"Baiklah" ucap mereka pada akhirnya.

"Penyihir Haku tidak jauh dari sini, kalian pergilah dari sini ke barat dan kalian akan menemukan sebuah mansion," ucap Eliot dengan santainya.

KaiGakuKiyoLen mengangguk berati mengerti.

Illia pergi bersama Elia dan mengikutin para Vanai'nce itu.

Selia menatap lekat-lekat Eliot

"Ada apa?' tanya Eliot risih.

"Jangan makan Cyclops itu, rasa dagingnya tidak enak" nasehat Selia.

"Aku mengerti, tanpa kau kasih tahupun aku sudah tahu rasa daging cyclops itu tidak enak, Mizuto-sama sudah kasih tahukan dulu" ucap Eliot sambil mengakat bahu dan tangannya.

Selia menggangguk.

"Eliot, setelah kau bunuh cyclops itu, jangan makan sendiri! sisakan buatku dan Elia!" omel Selia dan pergi menyusul Illia yang sudah jauh di pandangan mata.

Eliot hanya sweadropped.

"Dia tahu aku akan memakan Cyclops itu..." ucap Eliot sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"GRAOR!" Cyclops itu terlihat marah karena dari tadi di cuekkin.

"Upsie~ maaf~ aku mencuekkin mu~" ucap Eliot sambil tersenyum "Nah, Permainan dimulai~" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

**BUAR!**

Di lokasi itu terlihat sebuah ledakan.

* * *

Di sebuah mansion.

"Mereka sudah datang" ucap Gadis berambut hitam merasakan sebuah aura.

"Benar~ Takdir mereka akan dimulai saat mereka sampai di Mansion ini" ucap gadis kembar itu secara bersamaan.

"Sebentar lagi..." ucap Gadis magenta itu.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum sambil makan sarden (kaga elit amat *di cekek*)

dua gadis kembar itu berpegangan tangan sambil duduk dimeja dan menggoyangkan kaki mereka.

Gadis berambut magenta melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyender di dinding.

"Takdir yang berat untuk mereka di mulai" ucap gadis putih itu.

Gadis berambut putih salju itu hanya menampilkan wajah khawatir.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice : Gaje ya? maklum =3= *di cekek* oh ya, cover di fic ini adalah gambar saya, itu si Illia bersama 7 magic doll (elliot dan Clair tidak kelihatan)_

_Chalice perkenalkan siapa magic doll tersebut._

_Selia, Elia, Si boneka kembar Seika dan Seiki (Seiki yang kiri dan Seika yang kanan), xenon (yang rambutnya coklat), Clair (kaga kelihatan dan dia adalah magci doll paing terkuat dan misterius), Eclair (boneka kelinci di kepala Illia (bentuk lain Clair)) Aneh ya? maklum chalice tidak bisa gambar =3=, kalau gambar jadi mirip sketsa dan di tambah lagi chalice tidak bisa nebelin pakai pen =3=. #gaploked._

_Illia : abaikan saja Chalice itu._

_Chalice : Tapi jika ada Reader yang penasaran dengan wujud Oc-Oc chalice, chalice bakal membuatnya dan menjadikannya cover XD_

_Kagemi & Aoi : Mind To Review?_

_Mind To Review?_


End file.
